


The Bride Of Darkiplier

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Nathan Sharp, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Darkiplier, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: Nathan Sharp wakes up chained to the bed in a different that isn't his. Oh yeah, also wearing a dress.And a man that looks like Mark, but isn't him, says he is his bride.What the hell is happening? How is that creature even real? And most of all...why is he his groom?(Another fic created out of boredom and inspired by Outlast Whistleblower)





	The Bride Of Darkiplier

Nathan woke up with some headache and one hell of a dizziness. His vision was blurry, only being able to see the drawer close to the bed and a closet...that wasn't his. It wasn't his room. It wasn't his house. He was too dizzy to even move the arm but he panicked inside, forcing his hands to move and also his legs. With the slightest moves, he heard chain crackling...his right leg and left hand were chained to the bed.  
"Wh...what the f...fuc..." His mind slowly getting back together, as well his weak ass voice trying to make sounds. His eyes going back to normal as the room started to look clear. It looked so familiar, but being all grog and dizzy after being probably kidnapped wasn't a good time to think where the fuck he could be. But it was familiar yes. His consciousness slowly coming back, also his strength, enough to try sit up, kinda hard with the fact his hand was handcuffed to the bed.  
His free hand touched his stomach, that was going through some ache. But he noticed his clothes were different...was he wearing a dress?? This was just a sick big joke wasn't it..? Nate tried to get off of the handcuffs as his hands was, pretty much small, but the thing still wouldn't go down. He would keep trying until it started to bleed. He refused to die in hands of someone else...or be possibly forced to sex with some sick RolePlay.  
"Come on...shit..." He hisses in pain as his handcuffed hand was having from him trying to push them off. Between little groans and huffs, he turned frozen quiet at the sound of steps getting closer over the wood floor. Nate's heart was beating so fast, he could of hyperventilate. It was the person that kidnapped him...somehow...He remembered be in home before wake up all chained up in a dress. It was all locked up, not even his window was open, and if he broke in, Rylo would of had barked.  
The headache could of be proof he was knocked out...it seemed to be morning regardless, in one house that seemed close to a forest. Probably no phone signal...but forest could be a good place to run and hide if he got that luck. Now...he was gonna be face to face with the man or woman that kidnapped him.  
The steps got closer and closer, then him being able to see the shadow of their shoes under the door's small opening. They opened the door slowly as for what it seemed a way to scare Nate off more than he already was. When it was full open...he was reveled...  
"M...Mark..?" Nate's weak shaky voice showed a true shock into it at looking at one of his "friends" right there...emotionless at his current state.  
"Mark" started to walk up to him, saying nothing, just looking at him as if he was analyzing his body and state. He looked...different. He was wearing a black tux, white shirt, that seemed a bit messy, maybe of kidnapping wasn't as fancy as it seemed, normal ass black pants and shoes...his hair "floof" was all in one side of the head, more messy. Did he...had eyeshadow?  
Nate was on verge of crying, trying to back away each time he got closer "M-Mark what are you d-doing...i-it's me Nate! Nat-Nathan Sharp we-we are friends!" He collected all the force on his lungs to say it, still pretty weak to do that, scared shitless of the so said friend who kidnapped him, just staring closely in silence.  
But when he reached to his face, the silence was over "Mark? You really think I am him?" His voice was kind of metallic in a way. With the lights going dark all the sudden, some bizarre glow surrounded "Mark", looking like 3D effect and his skin was gray, one eye being red and other blue. Nate reconized in few seconds...the character Mark created...Darkiplier...but it was just a character...that must all be a nightmare. That wasn't possible. No it wasn't!  
The singer closed eyes tightly, scared of what the demon (or whatever that was) was planning to do, hoping it was all a dream, wanting to wake up at all costs. Darkiplier was just staring at the smaller man, turning his head to analyze.  
"I am not going to kill you, if that is what you are thinking." He said in the glitchish deep voice, always giving an allusion of depth in the place with the voice, making it chilling to the bones, Nate shaking at the words echoing in his ear.  
The young man started open his eyes slowly, breathing rapidly and scared, not really believing 100% in what he was saying. Not even close. The man, or creature, whatever, had KIDNAPPED him! This was sure going to end in all ways of hurting! He looks away from Darkiplier, desperate still.  
Dark tilted his head, looking at him, then pressing his hand on his forehead, softly, caressing it with his thumb a bit. Nate flinched at the icy could touch, feeling sick. The 3D effect bullshit was so...real. It was so bizarre. Tears started run down his cheeks...again, but Darkiplier wiped them out slowly, almost as if he cared. The smaller man still refusing to look at him.  
"You are safe here with me, Nathan. I would never hurt my own bride"  
Bride??? BRIDE??? Nate rolls eyes and looks at the demon, who looked quiet serious at what he just said, as if it was completely normal. He was still breathing heavily and scared, now even more confused by the way he was called.  
"B...br...bri-d-de..?" His shakey voice was more out of fear than dizziness from getting the conscious back. The cold touch of the man on his forehead made him shiver again. He tried look away but he just...couldn't. There was something on him that just couldn't make him turn his sight from the monster man.  
"Of course. I have been looking for you for such a long time, my soulmate. Now that I finally found you...I am not letting you go" his eyes glow for a bit as he kisses down Nate's cheek, kind of warm and cold at same time, somehow.  
This was too crazy. Too fucking goddamn crazy. What was happening?? Was that all s nightmare?? It couldn't, it felt too real, even to his heart racing way too fast to any nightmare. So many questions and worries. Darkiplier wasn't a goddamn human, how would he be able to run away from that!? Would him beat and rape him if he did anything against his will? Would he mutilate his genitals so he can "impregnate" him?? It sure wasn't a cool coincidence he had replayed Outlast Whistleblower some days ago with Hunter...Fuck that was a sick joke from the universe now.  
"Wh...what...please...I-I can't stay..." Nate still fearing his own good, even though with all that wife bullshit was quite probably he wasn't gonna hurt him...at least right away.  
The demon just mildly smirked, almost unnoticeable "Why would you leave? This is our home now and you couldn't be more safe here. Don't worry my love" he keeps petting his head, messing his hair a little. The guy looked serious, for real, it wouldn't be easy get away of that.  
Nate noticed he HAD to play the part now. Play the role as a goddamn bride. Maybe that would be easier to get away from there. Somehow.  
"Hm uh...h-honey...why don't you...undo those chains..? I uh...need to go to the bathroom...then we could...eat..?" He tried. He was still in too much shock to sound 'normal'. His try of sounding soft seemed to work as Darkiplier's facial expression changed to something more soft.  
"Aw honey. You don't need fake it. Of course I won't unchain you without me around. You will get used with me. And when it is the time, we are gonna marry. I promise"  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He felt the man's hand going down his leg, but not moving more up than that, still feeling totally invaded. Nate was shaking, scared at what he would do next...but all he did was get up and turn to the door.  
"Sleep, my love. Tomorrow will be a better day. Trust me, goodnight" he said before leaving, closing the door, leaving Nate in an entirely dark room.


End file.
